Duelist Terminal: 2012 Return Special
by E-arth Duelist
Summary: Welcome to the first 2012 special! Flamerkid is up to no good again and this time, he's angered Quintin! And you know what that means? You don't? Well, then you should read and find out.


Duelist Terminal: 2012 Return Special

Jerod, John, Swilley, Betty the Tumbleweed, Jake the pink bunny and Quintin were going to an amusement park. "Thanks for letting us go on vacation with you" Swilley said.

"It wasn't my choice" Quintin replied. "Durst and Bobby pleaded me not to leave you troublemakers with them."

"When have we caused trouble?" Jerod asked.

Quintin gave him a frown. "Remember when you tortured Grapes?"

"You asked us to" Jake protested.

"I did it for fun" John replied.

Quintin sighed. "Yeah, you did a great job. Until you somehow ended up getting us into a war with dead vikings!"

"That was Durst's fault" Jerod explained. "You see, he left this strange device called a reanimator ray and since we were curious about dead vikings, we decided to test it for him." The six approached the park and soon found it closed down.

"Well, so much for that" Swilley said dryly.

Quintin gave a frown. "No, not so much for that, Swilley. Go sit in a corner!"

"But..."

"Now!" Quintin yelled. Swilley frowned and sat in a corner.

"Why would they close down the park?" Jake asked. Suddenly, they got their answer. A short kid with white hair and a wrsetler's mask was allowing others into the park before replacing the open sign with now closed. Jery walked up to him.

"Flamerkid, open the park" he demanded.

"No. Not for you guys, anyway. And it's Flamer Libre now. I'm trying to pull off a wrestler look. What do you think?"

"I don't think it's great on you" Jerod replied.

Quintin stomped over to them. "Let me into the park now or I'll duel you out of my way with The Winged Dragon of Ra!"

"Ra doesn't scrae me!" Flamer Libre shouted. "I'll duel you with my OP Ultra deck!"

Flamer Libre 4000

Quintin 4000

Flamer Libre went first. "I'll start with Hayabusa Knight (1000/700) in attack mode!" The bird-man warrior appeared on his side of the field. "And then I'll set a facedown of annoyance. Your turn."

Quintin calmly drew a card. "I will get into the amusement park, kid. Now, I'll summon Shadowpriestess of Ohm (1700/1600) in attack mode!"

Flamer Libre triggered his trap card. "Compulsory Evacuation Device. Your monster goes back to your hand."

"Then I'll resummon it with Double Summon" Quintin replied, resummoning his monster. "Shadowpriesstess attacks your bird knight!" The priestess destroyed the knight. "And one backrow facedown."

Flamer Libre 3300

Quintin 4000

Flamer Libre drew a card. "No more mister nice guy..."

"Since when were you?" Swilley asked.

"Get back in your corner!" Quintin yelled.

"Yes sir..." Swilley said as he walked slowly back into a corner.

Flamer Libre continued his move. "I'll play Solidarity so that my warrior's gain 800 extra attack points. Next, I'll summon X-Saber Anu Piranha (1800/1100) in attack position. And with Solidarity, it's attack goes up to 2600. Anu Piranha attacks Shadowpriestess."

Quintin triggered his facedown. "Mirror Mail! This activates when you attack one of my monsters. Now my monster's attack becomes equal to your monster's attack." Shadowpriestess of Ohm's attack rose to 2600.

"That's O...!"

"You haven't even seen OP!" Quintin promised as the two monsters were destroyed. "Now hurry up and end your turn!"

"So this is what Quintin's like when he doesn't get his coffee" Jake said to Betty, who mearly sat there.

"Betty said she doesn't like you" Jerod translated.

"No she didn't."

"Well, can you hear what she said?"

"No..."

"Then that's what she said." Jerod's logic defeated Jake's argument and the matter was settled. John, meanwhile, was on a date with a girl. "He doesn't learn."

Quintin drew a card as Flamer Libre ended his turn."Now, I play Monster Reborn to bring back my Shadowpriestess and then I use the spell card, Yubel's Sacrifice to send all three forms of Yubel to the graveyard for tributes for my Winged Dragon of Ra!" The three cards went to the graveyard and Quintin's special card was summoned. "I give up 3900 lifepoints to add that total to Ra's attack, making it at 3900!"

Flamer Libre gulped. "Hold on a second..."

"No! Shadowpriestess of Ohm attacks you directly for 1700. And then, Winged Dragon of Ra attacks you directly for game!" Flamer Libre was defeated by the Winged Dragon of Ra in a very close duel. Too bad Flamer Libre didn't have a Magic Cylander, but those are the breaks.

Flamer Libre 0

Quintin 100

"I won. Now, Bass! Swilley! John! Come on, we're going into the park. Jake, you and Betty are on guard duty."

"That's just an excuse so we can't follow you into the park" Jake grumbled.

"Yeah. Now scram!"

**Now, if the title seems off, I can explain this special. It's to announce the return of me writing Yugioh on Fanfiction, in particular, Duelist Terminal. There will be more specials planned for the future and with the XYZ monsters out, I have new plans for Duelist Terminal 3 which I hope to update soon. And here's my made up card, Yubel's Sacrifice.**

**Made up cards:**

**Name: Yubel's Sacrifice**

**Type: Spell**

**Effect: You can only activate this card while you control a Dark attribute monster. This turn, you can send up to 3 monsters with "Yubel" in it's name from your deck to the graveyard as tributes for a tribute summon. During the end of your turn, destroy all monsters you control.**


End file.
